Paclitaxel (Taxol), a diterpene taxane compound, is a natural product extracted from the bark of the Pacific yew tree, Taxus Brevifolia. It has been shown to have excellent antitumor activity in in vivo animal models, and recent studies have elucidated its unique mode of action, which involves abnormal polymerization of tubulin and disruption of mitosis during the cell cycle. Taxol has recently been approved for the treatment of refractory advanced ovarian cancer, breast cancer and most recently, AIDS-related Kaposi's Sarcoma. The results of paclitaxel clinical studies are replete in scientific periodicals and have been reviewed by numerous authors, such as Rowinsky and Donehower in The Clinical Pharmacology and Use of Antimicrotubule Agents in Cancer Chemotherapeutics, Phamac. Ther., 52, pp. 35-84 (1991); Spencer and Faulds, Paclitaxel, A Review of its Pharmacodynamic and Pharmacokinetic Properties and Therapeutic Potential in the Treatment of Cancer, Drugs, 48 (5), pp. 794-847 (1994); K C. Nicolau et al., Chemistry and Biology of Taxol, Angew. Chem., Int. Ed. Eng., 33, pp. 15-44 (1994); F. A. Holmes, A. P. Kudelka, J. J. Kavanaugh, M. H. Huber, J. A. Ajani, and V. Valero, "Taxane Anticancer Agents--Basic Science and Current Status", edited by Gunda I Georg, Thomas C. Chen, Iwao Ojima, and Dolotrai M. Vyas, pp. 31-57 American Chemical Society, Wash., D.C. (1995); Susan G. Arbuck and Barbara Blaylock, "Taxol.RTM. Science and Applications", edited by Matthew Suffness, pp. 379-416, CRC Press, Boca Raton, Fla. (1995) and the references cited therein.
A semi-synthetic analog of paclitaxel named Taxotere.RTM. (docetaxel) has also been found to have good antitumor activity. The structures of Taxol and Taxotere are shown below along with the conventional numbering system for molecules belonging to the Taxane class; such numbering system is also employed in this application. ##STR1##